Replacements
by Sagittarius star
Summary: What happens when Yui, Miaka, and Hotohori are all replaced by insaneand hyper teenage girls well read and find out. But basicly hell breaks lose.


Hi u people! this is Sagittarius Star here to post another story. This one as you can guess is a Fushigi yugi one. And well lets warn you we will mess up the story line. Ummm we have only read up to volume 7. Which means peoples names are going to be wrong. Thank god for the episode summary places on the Internet. Well lets start. But keep in mind I'm changing this to my liking so everything is going to be messed up! Oh and my spelling and grammar suck! Just so ya know.  
  
~*disclaimer*~ We don't own fushigi yugi. Then Tori, Kameko, and Aidan belong to me and my friends.  
  
Three figures snuck around the huge library center. These figures were Aidan, Kameko, and Tori. The were your normal super hero/villan, wizarding kids. There purpose in life was to bring the apocalypse upon the world.  
Well this trio came to a door that had been carelessly locked, boarded, and cemented up. Well seeing it was so ease to get in the trio pull out there water guns and start to explore. When they reached hall Kameko proclaimed,  
  
" Who are we? We're Charlie's angels! And I an Lucy Loo."  
  
" ummm I didn't come here to be an angle!" Aidan informed Tori and Kameko.  
  
" Then why did you came?" Tori asked.  
  
" To play with water guns." Aidan said.  
  
" Fair enough." Tori replied. Mean while Kameko had been going threw a book shelf marked 'DON'T READ'. Yeah well Kameko some how missed the ten foot sign and pulled out a book.  
  
" He guys look at this! It's the universe of the four gods! Remember this was in that manga we read." Kameko said as the other two ran over to her. Once over there they were pulled in. They landed on top of some people, but who? Lets check.  
  
" Hey I landed on Yui" Tori said.  
  
" Miaka" Kameko replied.  
  
" Hotohori" Aidan said.  
  
" Wait I have an evil wonderful plan!!!!!!!!!" Kameko says laughing evilly.  
  
" I think they're in a coma." Tori said poking each one in turn with a stick," Yep in a coma. So K what's the plan?" " We'll take there place. I'll be Miaka, Aidan your Hotohori, then Tori you're Yui. " Kameko said.  
  
" Well aren't they going to know that were not them?" Aidan asked.  
  
" Umm no all we have to do is will that they think that it is us. For we all know if we will it to be it will be!" Kameko said.  
  
" Yeah, hey look Nakago is coming to get me!" Tori said jumping up and down.  
  
" Hey Tasuki and Nuriko are coming for us" Aidan and Kameko said,  
  
" Well bye for now." Tori said. She was now caring a large back pack full of everything she would need. Kameko and Aidan were also caring bags.  
  
" Nakago watz up?" Tori said.( Yeah forgetting acting like Yui).  
  
" Um the sky is what lies upward." Nakago said a little confused.  
  
" No , lets try this again. How are ya doing ?" Tori asked.  
  
" Fine lets go. Oh and what where you doing with Miaka and her senshi?" Nakago asked  
  
" Stuff" Tori said.  
  
**********************************  
  
" Ummmmm what are we going to do with the bodies?" Kameko asked.  
  
"I'll take them!" A voice said. Aidan and Kameko turn around to be held * drumroll* TORI'S LITTLE SISTER!  
  
" Shawna! What are you doing here?" Aidan asked.  
  
" I aM not only Shawna, Tori's perfect, cute understanding desirable sister. I aM Chi Chi, the almighty ruler of the universe! I control time, space, and dimensions! "Shawna declared.  
  
" Whatever. So are you taking the bodies or not." Aidan said annoyed.  
  
" Yes I will. Now with you to your doomed lovers!" Shawna said disappearing with the bodies.  
  
" UUmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Shawna scares me." Kameko said as the headed back towards Hotohori's place.  
When they arrived they saw all the senishi's waiting for them.  
  
" You're back no da!" chichiri said.  
  
" Um you guys look different." Nuriko wined," Hotohori looks more girly!"  
  
" That's because I AM a GIRL. and ALWAYS has been!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aidan said thoroughly pissed off.  
  
" Oh, well k I'm hungry." Tasuki said.  
  
" AWWWWWWWWWWW aren't you just the cutest thing" Aidan said grabbing Tasuki and hugged the life out of him.  
  
" Ummm Tasuki?... NO my love you have died. Damn you Chi Chi you should have warned me." Aidan yelled.  
  
" I'M STILL ALIVE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki yelled though Aidan some how going deaf for a second, missed what Tasuki said and continued to morn.  
  
"We must perform a burial service and name a day after him. THIS MUST BE TAKEN CARE OF AT ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aidan yelled this.  
  
"Yeah whatever Tamahome why don't you come with me so I can show you something."  
  
Kameko said pulling him into another room.  
  
" What is it Miaka?" Tamahome asked. But before either new what was happening they were snogging like crazy. The next thing Kameko new someone was shaking her and sayin,  
  
" Miaka are you okay? MIAKA!!!!!!!!!" Kameko open her eyes to see Tamahome standin in front of her.  
  
" Damn it was just a dream." Kameko said stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
" what was just a dream?" Tamahome asked.  
  
" Nothin, lets go help Ai..hotohori with the burial service." Kameko said walking toward the door.  
  
" don't you think we should tell her that Tasuki is still alive?" Tamahome asked  
  
" Nah it's more interesting this way" Kameko answered.  
  
1************************************  
  
" Nakago!!!!!! I'm bored! Do somethin funny. Come on." Tori said sitting in a blue chair, VERY unlady like. Her back was one arm and her legs were swung over the other arm.  
  
"Why don't you sit in that chair right and get a book. Ummm lady Yui how long have you been wearing that outfit." Nakago asked as Tori glanced down at her outfit. She had on a pair of tight jeans that flared at the bottom and then she wore a tight gray spaghetti strap shirt with a U.S. volleyball shirt tighted up over it.  
  
" Well I put this on this morning. But since you notice I have a VERY important question for you" Tori said.  
  
" What is?" Nakago asked.  
  
" Are you Gay?" Tori asked while flipping threw a book.  
  
" What ?" Nakago asked bewildered.  
  
" Well normal guys don't notice what your wearing. Actually according to this girl I know guys only wonder what's under the close. is that true?" Tori asked flipping threw the book some more.  
  
" Of coarse not!" Nakago said.  
  
" Whatever. I give up I can't read this." Tori said throwing the book at Soi and Tomo who just entered threw the door.  
  
" TOMO!!!!!" Tori yell jumping up and running over to Tomo. Once she reached him she gathered him in a huge hug.  
  
" Lady Yui wha...what are you doin?" Tomo said lookin down at Tori.  
  
" You are just so cool. And that make up is ...DUDE!" Tori said letting go of Tomo and jumping around.  
  
" I find your actions irrational and childish" Soi said.  
  
" who asked you?! Why don't you go get me some SOY sauce, and some SOY beans, oh don't forget the SOY milk." Tori said sticking her tongue out at Soi.  
  
" Well... I never!" Soi said leaving the room.  
  
" You know what?" Tori asked Nakago and Tomo.  
  
" What?" Tomo asked.  
  
" I don't like her." Tori said.  
  
" Well we need her. Why don't you go find the twins (a/n: this story both of them are alive. I luv Amboshi!!)' Nakago said.  
  
" Okay" Tori said bouncing out of the room. Once Tori was gone Nakago start to talk to Tomo.  
  
" Does Yui seem well different to you?" Nakago asked.  
  
" yes she seems more... clingy for example." Tomo added.  
  
" hmmm I want you to keep an eye on her she seems quite taken with you know. understood?" Nakago asked.  
  
" Yes" Tomo said leavin the room. ______________________________________  
  
" my love how could you have left me?!' Aidan screamed as she made the final arrangements for the ceremony.  
  
" Hotohori we're ready no da!" chichiri said.  
  
" good lets begin." Aidan said. Tasuki lay now in a coffin dressed in a well he dressed sorta like the guy in the crow who came back to life. Yeah he event had the face paint on. Aidan stood there dressed on a black pants and a black shirt. Kameko was wearing a short black dress that left little to the imagination. Then the rest of the senishi's were dressed in black. Aidan stepped on a stage next to the coffin and said,  
  
" We shall begin this ceremony with a sacred dance that lifts the soul. You all must do it to ensure a safe passage to the next world. This dance is know as the hokeypokey. Lets begin. You put your right hand in, you take you right out, you but your right hand in and shake it all out. And you do the hokeypokey and turn it all about. That's what it's all about!" Aidan sang. The senishis didn't like it but they did what they where told. Ten minutes later the song ended. And Kameko went on to the stage.  
  
" Kay this is my turn to do something. I have one thing to say, Tasuki I know your dead but you need to know this I'm pregnant with your child." Kameko said.  
  
" What" everyone yell there eyes pooping out their heads, including Tasuki.  
  
" Tasuki your alive!!" Aidan said throwing her self at him then she raised her hand and slapped him.  
  
" What was that for?" Tasuki asked holding his sting cheek.  
  
" She's pregnant with your child?!" Aidan said glaring.  
  
" Nah , I was lying. Just always wanted to say that to a dead person. To many soap operas I think." Kameko said.  
  
" I'm advising you to run!" Aidan said.  
  
" Shit!" Kameko yelled and she was off.  
  
" You can't escape me!" Aidan screamed chasing after Kameko.  
  
" Those two seem different no da" Chichiri said.  
  
" yeah I could of sworn that Hotohori was a guy." Nuriko said pouting.  
  
" yeah but now Hotohori is now for sure a girl and quite taken with you Tasuki." Tamahome said.  
  
" Shut-up!!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
" Miaka is different too." Mitsukaki said.  
  
" Yeah she's well umm shorter and thinner for example also she's not inhaling nearly as much food." Tamahome said.  
  
" What happened to them when they went out to talk to Yui. Maybe Yui has changed to." Tasuki said.  
  
" I don't know but we have to keep an eye on them." Nuriko said clenching her... I mean his fist.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
" Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!Suboshi! Amaboshi!" Tori yelled.  
  
" We're right next to you!" Suboshi said rubbing his ears.  
  
" oh I know it's just I want to see if there was an echo in here." Tori said.  
  
" okay. Is there something you want?" Amaboshi said while he cleaned his flute.  
  
"Nakago told me to find you to so he could talk to Tomo. So where's Soi?" Tori asked.  
  
" Ummm we saw her about 10 minutes ago marching down the hall mumbling something about a spoiled little bitch that needs to be taught a lessen." Suboshi said not looking at Tori.  
  
" Yeah she didn't like my Soy jokes. No idea why though." Tori said with a confused look on her face," Amaboshi play a song."  
  
" Of coarse." Amaboshi said and started to play. Tori smiled and looked around the room they were in a sitting room there were chairs set up all over. Tori went to one and flopping down in it and listened to the lovely music.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elsewhere  
  
" my head hurts" Hotohori said waking up.  
  
" I'm hungry" Miaka said.  
  
" your always hungry !" Yui said sitting.  
  
" Yui! Hotohori! Where are we? What happened?" Miaka asked.  
  
" you are in my secret headquarters!" came a voice. Suddenly a light came on the hostages... I mean guest of this mysterious person , and they got a look around.  
  
" Where in a closet.. What the hell?!" Yui asked.  
  
" I am an emperor! A BEAUTIFUL emperor! I am not meant to be in a closet." Hotohori stated.  
  
" You are sooooooo right!" The mysterious person.  
  
" Who are you?" Miaka asked.  
  
" I am Chi Chi!! Almighty power of the universe!!!!!!!!" Chi Chi proclaim.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Will the Seiryuu/Suzaku senshis find out about the switch in the priestess and emperor. Will the real Hotohori, Yui, and Miaka ever escape the grasp of the evil...yeah I mean the real evil Chi Chi. Like hell I know I'm only writing the story! Well R&R. Bye. 


End file.
